la vrai nature de Hermione
by panth
Summary: Granger n'est pas son vrai nom mais quel est il?
1. prologue

C'était la fin de sa troisième année à Poudelard. Elle était dans le train avec ses deux amis. Elle ne parlait pas elle réfléchissait à ou elle allait vivre durant ses deux mois. Comme à chaque fin d'année. Elle regarda Harry, il ne savait pas que malgré que son oncle et sa tante ne l'aimait pas il n'avait pas se soucier d'où il dormirait et comment il pouvait ce faire de l'argent. A ce moment la Malfoy apparut. Il allait insulter Harry lorsqu'il regarda Hermione et son regard se voile de tristesse. Il sortit une vanne à Harry et partit. Hermione avait mal au cœur de le voir partir ainsi. Elle soupira et repartit dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils furent à la gare alla vit Ron et Harry partir avec leur famille. Elle s'assit sur sa valise et laissa les larmes couler. Elle ne voulait pas en parler avec ses amis, ils avaient assez de soucis ainsi surtout Harry. Elle laissa sa souffrance et sa solitude sortir. Elle releva la tête et vit Drago à quelques mètres d'elle. Il avait l'air triste. Il lui sourit et articula :

« Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours ma Mione. »

Il partit. Elle se remit à pleurer, lorsqu'un chien et son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Mr Lupin arrivèrent vers elle. Le professeur dit :

Hermione. Albus m'a dit que tu vivais seul depuis la fin de ta première année. Sirius et moi somme seuls aussi. Veux-tu vivre avec nous ? Nous pourrions former une famille. Durant ces deux mois nous pourrions apprendre à nous connaître.

Elle le regarda surprise et dit :

Qu'est ce que Albus vous avez dit ?

Que ta famille d'accueille ne voulait plus de toi car tu était une sorcière et que durant les deux étés précédant tu as vécu seule et tu as trouvé du travail pour pouvoir subvenir à tes besoin.

Elle aquiesça, Albus ne leur avait pas tout dit. Elle soupira et dit :

J'accepte mais Albus ne vous à pas tout dit.

On s'en fiche regarde nous tu as un lycan et un fugitif.

Oui c'est vrai, on va faire une équipe d'enfer.

Remus sourit et ils partirent. Ils arrivèrent avec une porte au loin à l'immense manoir, dans son parc. Sirius reprit sa forme humaine et dit :

Ici je peux être un humain car il y a une protection magique qui permet l'utilisation de la magie sans que personne ne sans rende compte.

Je vais donc pouvoir utiliser la magie cet été ?

Oui.

C'est cool mais si je ne travail pas je vais faire comment pour tous payer ?

Albus va te donner une bourse généreuse grâce à tes résultas.

Merci

Mais tu sais si tu vis avec nous, on va devoir faire ton éducation et tu vas devoir nous aider à tous nettoyer. C'est le manoir Potter la ou moi et Remus on a passé toutes nos vacances lorsque l'on était à Poudelard.

Pourquoi Harry n'a jamais parlé de ce manoir ?

Car il ne connaît pas son existence. Il, sera mis au courant lorsqu'il aura fini ces études.

C'était le soir mais ils nettoyèrent le salon, la cuisine et la salle à manger. Ils s'assirent dans des fauteuils. Hermione regarda ses deux compagnons et dit :

Je vais vous dire la vérité sur moi. Je veux que vous sachiez qui je suis, et si vous voulez bien vivre encore avec moi.

Va y on t'écoute.

En faite les Granger m'ont seulement aqueillit chez eux durant un an. Je n'ait pas été abandonnée petite comme vous avez du vous l'imaginer. Je me suis enfuit de chez moi à 10 ans.

Quoi ? tu as fugué mais pourquoi ?

Mon père me battait régulièrement comme plâtre. A dix ans j'ai décidé de partir.

Bien alors tu es une fille de moldus ou pas ?

Non je viens d'une famille de sang pure.

Sirius fut surpris même très surpris et demanda :

Alors quel est ton vrai nom de famille ?

Hermione déglutit et essaya de dire :

Je m'appelle Hermione… Hermione…

Courage on ne te jugera pas à cause de ton nom de famille.

Vous êtes sûr ?

On te le promais.

Bien je m'appelle Hermione Jane Malfoy, fille de Lucius et Narcissia Malfoy et sœur jumelle de Drago Malfoy.

Sirius et Remus la regardèrent très surpris. Sirius pensa :

« Une Malfoy ! Mione une Malfoy ! Mais elle est si gentille, si intelligente mais si mystérieuse et puissante. Je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas le dire. Mais je l'aime bien qu'elle est n'importe qu'elle origine et moi je suis bien un Black. »

Bien et alors Miss Malfoy, qu'est ce qui change en toi si je t'appelle ainsi ? Rien tu reste la Hermione qui m'a sauver, il y a deux mois du baiser du détraqueur.

Elle lui sourit. Remus dit :

Oui, tu es toujours celle qui a compris la première ma vrai nature et qui m'a laissé vivre sans rien dire. Qui a même été gentille, qui est gentille malgré qu'elle sache. Alors que les autre on peur.

Elle vient entre eux deux dans le canapé leur dit merci et ils la prirent dans leur bras. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Un mois passa, ils avaient fini de tous nettoyer de fond en comble. Ils lui apprirent à se battre au bâton, au corps à corps et à l'épée. Ils lui apprirent aussi à mieux utiliser ses pouvoirs, tous en apprenant à se connaître. Un soir Hermione était devant la porte d'un des salons qu'ils utilisaient le plus. Elle entendit Sirius dire :

Je sais pas se que tu en penses mais moi je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.

Oui c'est sur, je suis heureux qu'elle soit là on se serait vraiment ennuyés sans elle. Et puis c'est une jeune femme extraordinaire.

Hermione fut touchée, elle partit vers se qui était la salle de musique. S'installa derrière le piano et commença à jouer. Les deux autres attirer par la musique alla voir et ils virent Hermione jouer et chanter. Elle savait très bien jouer et avait une belle voie grave. Lorsqu'elle finit elle entendit applaudir. Elle leur sourit et se leva et dit tristement :

Je ne joue plus de piano depuis que je suis partit de chez moi et puis j'avais l'habitude de jouer à quatre mains avec mon frère.

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer car elle aimait son frère jumeau cela ce voyait mais elle avait du le laisser derrière elle. Il vit de la culpabilité dans ses beaux yeux. Il la prit dans ses bras, Remus préféra les laisser seul et donc partit. Sirius dit :

Tu ne dois pas te rendre coupable qu'il ne t'ait pas suivit.

Comment…

Comme si tu allais laisser l'une des personnes que tu aimes le plus seule face à ton père. Mais Hermione qu'elle a été le déclic pour toi pour partir si jeune ?

Hermione trembla de dégoût en repensant à ce qui c'était passait et dit d'une voie que toute vie avait quitté :

Je sui partie le lendemain ou mon père ma violé.

Sirius sursauta et regarda Hermione mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il connaissait, elle avait le visage grave, les yeux perdus dans le lointain. Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Il eut une colère sourde qui l'envahit :

Si il retouche à l'un de tes cheveux je lui fait la peau à ce salaud. Hermione écoute moi bien, tu es une jeune fille exceptionnelle et tu n'es pas coupable des actes de ton père, ni que ton frère ne t'a pas suivit.

Mais…

Non tu as préféré sauver ta peau ce qui est naturel.

Elle se mit à pleurer dans ses bras. Il la consola. Elle lui dit

Je t'en pris n'en parle à personne. Tu peux en parler à Remus uniquement car je ne veux pas être une cause de mensonge dans votre couple.

D'accord mais comment sais-tu que l'on est un couple ?

Je suis peut- être jeune et inexpérimenté dans se domaine mais je ne suis ni idiote ni aveugle.

Sirius sourit et lui posa un baiser sur le front puis sur le bout du nez. Ils sortirent de la salle de musique. Le soir Sirius arriva dans la chambre de Remus. Il alla vers le lit et l'embrassa tendrement. Remus dit :

Elle veut bien que tu me dises ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Oui car elle veut pas être un objet de mensonge dans notre couple.

Tu lui as dit ?

Non mais on a à faire à une jeune femme incroyable.

C'est vrai. C'est bizarre, c'est une femme qui est encore dans un corps d'enfant

Oui mais je croix qu'elle sera splendide plus tard.

Oui, alors ?

Elle culpabilise d'avoir laissé son frère.

Et alors tu lui a demandé ce qui l'a finalement décidé à partir ?

La veille qu'elle parte son père la… il la violé.

Sirius se leva et donna un gros coup de poing dans un mur et dit :

Je lui ferais la peau. Il l'a violé bordel. Je vais lui faire regretter. Je le jure

Remus se leva et alla prendre Sirius dans ses bras, et lui dit calmement :

Mon amour calme toi regarde elle ne va pas si mal que cela, elle devient forte.

Mais il l'a… il a touché ma puce. Remus cela ne fait qu'un mois que l'on vit tous les trois mais je l'aime comme ma petite sœur. Et juste de savoir qu'il a levé la main sur elle et la violé ça me rend malade.

Sirius se retourna et caressa du bout de son index la joue de Remus. Remus sentit son cœur fondre. Il compris que Hermione lui faisait penser à lui. Quelqu'un de fort à l'extérieur mais qui a beaucoup soufère à l'intérieure. Il avait le cœur tendre sous cette carapace de Don Juan et Remus le savait mieux que qui conque. Remus se serra plus contre lui, lui mit les bras autour du cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Sirius mit ses bras autour de sa taille et le bras droit commença à lui caresser le dos tendrement. Sirius lui murmura :

Je t'aime mon amour.

Remus était plus qu'heureux de le retrouver.

Au milieu de la nuit, Sirius fut réveillé par un cri étouffé. Il se dégagea des bras de son amant, enfila une robe de chambre et sortit de la pièce. Il vit l'ombre d'Hermione se déplacer dans le couloir. Il lui courut après, elle était en pyjama noir qui lui allait bien. Lorsqu'il lui attrapa le bras elle cria et lorsqu'elle vit que c'était lui elle se précipita dans ses bras et contre lui en pleurant. Il l'entoura en signe de protection et de réconfort.

Les années passèrent...


	2. note de l'auteur

**Mots de l'auteur**

Alors merci a toutes mes reviews, à et oui c'est pas la suite j'ai pas vraiment le temps je passe mon bac alors dès que je l'aurait fini je posterai le nouveau chapitre.

Dark Vador : merci pour tes encouragements et la suite bientôt promis. Biz

Estelle01 : Merci de ta franchise et promis bientôt la suite et j'attendrai avec impatience ton avis Biz

Sarouchka : Désolé pour la faute de frappe de ma review c'était début et non débit. Biz

Sweety : Merci pour tes encouragements. La suite arrivera bientôt. Biz

Lady Gdiva : Merci pour ton encouragement ça fait plaisir. Biz

Kathy Maggda : que de question alors quelque réponse qui ne gâcherons pas tous le suspense. Alors des faux jumeau ne se ressemble pas forcément ils peuvent même être des opposés physiquement.

Pour ce qui est de la reconnaître si mes souvenir son bon Lucius et elle dans les volume précédent ne sont jamais tombé nez à nez et puis de 10 à 16 tu as le temps de changer

Voila tous ce que je peu te dire Biz

Melle scarlette : Merci pour tes encouragement et bientôt la suite.

13MAlexi13 : Merci pour ta review alors lit ce qui a juste après ma réponse. Tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai du mal avec la syntaxe et l'orthographe. Et je suis une fille.

Alors un dernier petit mot pour éclaircir certaine personne qui me dise que je pourrais faire des efforts avec l'orthographe et tous le tralala. Alors je suis dyslexique si vous savait pas ce que c'est vite un mot c'est un handicape du cerveau. J'ai longtemps hésiter a édité mes histoires à cause de cela de peur que les gens apprécie pas à cause de cela alors merci à vous tous qui me permettez de prendre confiance . Alors si vous pouvais pas faire attraction de cela vous aurais du mal je suis désolé je pense que c'était important de le signaler alors c'est fait

Bisou à tous et à au prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapter 1

* * *

Salut à tous désolé pour le retard mais entre le Bac les résultats j'ai pas eut trop le temps. bon voilà ca y est j'ai ce fichu BAC c'est trop bien maintenant vive les vacances. puis que j'ai était en retard je vous est fait un chapitre assez long.

j'attend avec impatience vos reviews bisous à tous mes lecteurs et brofité bien de vos vacances.

* * *

Chapitre 1: La transformation et le retour

Les années passèrent, c'était la fin de la cinquième année il restait quatre mois avant les vacances. Hermione était avec Harry et Ron.

Hermione : - les garçons il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

Harry :- on t'écoute.

Hermione :- Bien alors euh. Les Grangers ne sont pas mes parents ce sont ma famille d'accueille et ils ne me veulent plus car je suis une sorcière. Ne fait pas cette tête je vie depuis la fin de notre troisième année avec deux personnes très bien. Je voulais que vous sachiez ce qu'est ma vie

Harry était époustouflé, lui qui se plaignait à longueur de temps de son oncle et de sa tante alors qu'elle ne disait jamais rien. Elle sourit leur fit un baisé sur leur joue et partie se promener. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la roseraie, Drago apparut paniqué et dit :

-Hermione.

Surprise de le voir, elle lui sourit mais compris vite que l'instant était grave car son frère avait un visage grave ce qui était rare lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Elle sentit sont anxiété grandie de plus en plus, il ne lui disait rien, il lui tendit simplement une lettre. Elle la prit et la lut :

« Cher fils,

Je viens te chercher demain car ta transformation va commencer. Je te dévoile le secret de famille des Malfoy, nous sommes des vampires naturels. Tu arrives au stade ou u commence ta transformation donc il faut que tu rentres au manoir familial jusqu'à ce que tu sois un vampire. »

Hermione blanchie dangereusement, son frère la pris dans ses bras et la fit s'assoire. Elle était partit dans ses pensées. Si Drago était un vampire naturel comme le reste de sa famille cela voulait dire qu'elle était aussi un vampire. Et si son jumeau commençait sa transformation cela voulait qu'elle aussi. Elle réfléchit que Sirius pourrais venir la chercher puisqu'il n'était plus recherché et qu'il était équité de tout. Drago la prenait dans ses bras et lui parlait mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Drago vit qu'elle était absente et cela l'inquiété de plus en plus.

-Mione soeurette répond moi.

-Désolé je réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais faire.

-Tu as trouvé ?

-Il faut que j'aie parlé à Albus

-Je viens.

-Si tu veux

Hermione ne se précipita dans le couloir, lorsqu'elle arriva devant la statue celle-ci s'anima, ils montèrent. Albus les accueillis avec un sourire :

-Professeur vous savez n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. C'est pour cela que Sirius vient te chercher demain.

-Merci mais pour nos buses.

-Oui en effet. Pour vous Miss Malfoy vous pouvez les passer dès aujourd'hui. Mais vous Mr Malfoy je ne sais pas.

-Bien je les passe lorsque vous voudrez. Pour mon frère pourrais travaillez tous le temps de son absence et pourrez passer ses Buses les premiers jours des vacances. Comme cela personne ne le verra avant le rentré prochain.

-C'est une très bonne idée.

-C'est vrai soeurette je suis pour.

Albus savait la vérité mais cela le surprenait tout de même de les voir ainsi ce comporter vraiment comme de vrai frère et sœur qui s'aiment.

-Bien allez préparer vos affaires, Miss demain vous passerait votre journée à passer vos buses au ministère.

Harry arriva dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il ne fit pas connaître sa présence et la regarda, elle faisait ses valise, elle était assez belle le temps avait un effet splendide sur elle, elle embellisse de plus en plus. Elle serait magnifique. Puis il fronça les sourcils et dit :

-Mais ou vas-tu ? Pourquoi fait tu tes valise ?

-J'ai fini mon année Harry. J'ai des problèmes plus important que cela je passe mes buses demain et je ne reviendrai qu'à la rentrée prochaine.

-Des problèmes ? Quoi comme problèmes ?

-Harry ne te fait pas de soucis mais c'est pas grave juste un imprévue que je dois régler assez vite même le plus tôt possible.

Harry la prit dans ses bras cette année avait été exceptionnel. Harry avait connu une autre Hermione, une Hermione détendu, farceuse, puissante et belle. Harry n'en revenait pas, elle n'était plus plongée dans ses bouquins, elle s'amusait, les études étaient passées au second plan mais elle était toujours mais elle était toujours la meilleure élève que Poudelard avait connue depuis des années. Il la regarda dans ses yeux magnifiques brillants et sus qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis. Il sentit son cœur se serer il ne pourrais pas la voir durant six mois, il lui murmura a son oreille :

-alors reste la soirée qu'avec moi, s'il te plaît. Cela va me paraître une éternité tus ce temps sans te voir ma Mia, sans que tu sois à mes côtés.

-Hedwige sera ou je suis tu pourra m'écrire et j'essayerai de te répondre. Mais si je ne peu pas tout de suite ne te fais pas de films ok. Pas de stress inutile ;

-J'essayerai.

Ils passèrent une merveilleuse soirée. Le lendemain Harry était à côté d'elle lorsqu'ils virent Lucius et son fils au fond d'un couloir. Hermione attendit qu'ils ne firent plus en vu pour recommencer à marcher. Harry avait accepté de la laisser aller seule. Il la prit dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Elle se dégagea et lui dit au revoir et partit. Elle alla dans le bureau d'Albus. Elle vit Sirius qu'il la prit dans ses bras immédiatement. Ils disparurent, ils arrivèrent au ministère ou elle passa la journée ses examens avec un retourneur de temps pour lui permettre de tous passer en une seule journée. Lorsqu'elle sortit, Sirius la remmena chez eux. Sirius la regarda, elle avait l'air blanche, il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer et il dit :

-Quoi que tu sois tu sais que je t'aime. Je me fiche que tu sois un vampire. Regarde mon petit ami est un loup-garou alors tu parles un vampire. Je croix que je vais pouvoir arriver à supporter.

-Merci Sirius. Mais je n'arrive pas réaliser. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide plus que tout et encore plus qu'avant. Je ne me sens pas capable d'affronter cela seule, je n'en aurai pas la force.

-On sera là tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Remus était là.

-Remus tu n'aurais pas du, tu devrai être au travail.

-Je me faisais du souci, je sais ce que c'est que ce transformer.

-Merci.

-Et puis le temps de ta transformation il peu ce passer es chose étrange.

-Ce sera gentil de m'éclairer car on va dire que je n'ai pas lut beaucoup de livre sur le sujet

Hermione passa quatre jours très agréable avec Sirius et Remus. Un matin elle se leva et lorsqu'elle eut fini de descendre les escaliers une violente, même très violente douleur s'insinua en elle et l'envahit dans tous son corps. Elle s'écroula sur le sol car ses jambes ne la tenaient plus. Elle hurla de douleur. Sirius se réveilla tout comme Remus avec un hurlement de douleur. Ils se regardèrent et dirent en même temps.

-Hermione.

Ils se levèrent précipitamment et coururent vers les cris. Sirius eut une vague pensé qu'heureusement qu'ils se soient endormi avec des caleçons. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent en haut des marches, ils virent Hermione écroulée sur le sol en se tordant de douleurs et en criant. Sirius en eut mal au cœur, il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle ne subisse pas cela. Ils descendirent les marches à tout allure, Sirius se laissa tomber à genoux à côté d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça en lui disant des paroles apaisantes.

-Chute ma chérie c'est bientôt terminer.

Il ne voyait ni son visage, ni son corps mais il sentait que son corps se transformait. Remus vit la surprise de son ami et dit :

-La première crise de transformation et pour le corps. Tu vas avoir du mal à la reconnaître, elle va prendre sin corps définitif, celui qui supportera les pouvoirs et les capacités de vampire.

La crise dura encore un quatre d'heure, lorsqu'elle sentit la douleur s'effacer, elle dit :

-C'est passé.

Elle se dégagea de Sirius et essaya de se lever se jambes flageolèrent Remus la rattrapa.

-Tu as besoin de manger. Allez vien.

Elle dégagea son visage de ses cheveux, Remus se sentit arrêter de respirer. Ses yeux étaient d'or foncer en amende, un visage splendide le même qu'avant mais le visage plus ovale les traits bien dessiner ses cheveux bruns bouclés étaient devenu noir corbeau et raides, de longs cils entouraient ses yeux. Il sentit que où son bras il y avait une taille bien dessiner.

-Allez vient.

Sirius n'arrivez plus à parler en la voyant, elle avait grandit, elle faisait environs 1m75. Ils lui firent à manger, puis elle alla se recoucher. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent couché, ils entendirent des voies dans l'entrée. Sirius alla voir alors que Remus restait près d'elle, lorsqu'il descendit il vit un Albus surpris qui avait l'air perdu.

-Albus que ce passe-t-il ? pourquoi fais tu cette tête ?

-Et bien comme depuis leur mort, j'essaye de les faire revenir sans aucun succès. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas terminé de faire le rituel, qu'ils sont apparus.

-Mais de qui parles-tu Albus ?

-Nous.

La voie qui avait parlé résonna dans le halle puis résonna dans la tête de Sirius, son cœur se serra car il connaissait bien cette voie mieux que n'importe laquelle, elle lui était tellement familière. Il regarda dans la direction de cette voie le cœur serré comme jamais il avait peur de rêver, il regardait et il vit James et Lily. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, les larmes lui monté aux yeux et il ne pu les retenir elles coulaient librement sur ses joues. Il arriva à articuler un :

-Mais comment ?

-Justement je n'en sais rien. Ils sont apparus comme cela il y a dix minute un quart d'heure.

Remus apparut en haut des escaliers et dit :

-C'est Hermione. Elle m'a dit juste avant de s'endormir, qu'elle avait fait ce que je lui avais dit. C'est-à-dire que durant sa crise de se concentrer sur une chose qu'elle voulait. Elle vient de m'avouer qu'elle avait souhaité que vous reveniez, elle a fait cela pour Harry et nous deux. Puis elle c'est endormit morte de fatigue et d'épuisement physique.

Sirius comme les autres le regardèrent avec surprise et Remus mal à l'aise dit :

-Et ne me regardait pas comme cela, c'est elle qui a voulu cela. C'est elle qui à réussit à faire ce miracle pas moi. Je ne suis que le messager.

Sirius fut touché qu'elle est réunit ses forces durant une tel épreuve de souffrance pour les autres. Il fut encore plus touché qu'elle mérité vraiment que l'un de ses vœu se réalise avec ce qu'avait était sa vie. Mais elle avait fait cela pour eux. James regarda Lily et dit :

-Qui est cette jeune femme ? Elle doit être très proche de vous et de Harry pour préférer réalise ce vœu plutôt que l'un des sien.

-Dieu sait pourtant qu'elle mérité que l'un de ses vœu se réalise mais bon c'est son choix et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

En disant cela Sirius alla prendre ses deux amis dans ses bras et Remus dit :

-Tu as raison James elle est très proche de nous elle vit ici avec nous depuis trois ans, c'est comme notre petite sœur ou notre nièce, on l'adore c'est une personne exceptionnel et c'est la meilleure amie de ton fils. Elle fait partit du trio d'or de Poudelard. Harry est très proche d'elle.

-En parlant de Harry, Albus nous a dit qu'il était en cinquième année. Mais comment ce fait-il qu'elle soit là.

-C'est un vampire naturel, elle est entrain de se transformer. Donc elle est rentrée.

-D'accord alors nous ne diront rien à Harry avant qu'il est passé ses buses pour ne pas le déstabiliser. Et elle, elle va faire comment ?

-Elle les a passé il y a quelques jours

Albus sourit et dit :

-En parlant de ses buses. J'ai ses résultats. Les examinateurs mon félicités du niveau de mon élève. Ils n'en avaient jamais vu de si bonne. Elle a la note maximum dans toutes les matières. Et je suppose que vous n'y êtes pour rien dans tous cela. Vous n'auriez pas assez l'entraîner sans me le dire ?

Sirius regarda Remus avec son fameux sourire en coin, et dit l'air espiègle :

-nous n'aurions jamais osé faire une chose pareille Albus.

James rigola de bon cœur il reconnaissait bien ses deux meilleurs amis. Il remarqua d'un cou qu'ils n'avaient qu'un caleçon et un tee-shirt. Il se douta qu'ils avaient été réveillés précipitent par leur petite protéger. Ils allèrent tous dans le salon, James vit qu'il était comme dans ses souvenirs. Vers midi la porte s'ouvrit et la James et Lily virent une jeune femme plus que belle rentrer dans la pièce. Sirius se précipita vers elle et dit :

-Tu n'aurez pas du te lever.

-Sirius je vais bien. Tu te souviens que les crises sont douloureuses, qu'il faut un peu de repos et après c'est comme si rien ne c'était passé ? Quoi que la c'est dur à ne pas voir avec cette métamorphose. Lorsque je me suis vu dans ma glace j'ai cru que ce n'était pas moi.

-Moi je trouve que tu n'as pas beaucoup changer juste vieillit et quelques détails aussi.

-Ron qui me charrié de ressemblé encore à une petite fille va en avaler sa langue.

Sirius rigola, lorsqu'il reprit son sérieux il demanda :

-C'est quoi le veux que tu as fais Hermione ?

Elle devient gêner et dit :

-Ben en fait j'ai pensé que si j'avais un vœu à faire qui était réalisable c'était de rendre heureux trois des hommes qui me sont le plus cher sur quatre. Donc toi, Remus et Harry. Et j'ai réfléchit à ce qui vous rendrez le plus heureux et j'ai réalisé que ce serait que James et Lily reviennent à la vie. Car ce sont vos meilleurs amis et comme cela Harry aurait ce qu'il a toujours souhaité le plus au monde qui est d'avoir ses parents.

Sirius fut émus par sa gentillesse. Il la prit dans ses bras en lui murmura un :

-Merci ma puce.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un vœu.

Sirius se poussa et dit :

-Hermione je te présente James et Lily Potter.

La surprise était telle qu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

-J'ai réussit ?

James se leva et alla la voir et lui sourit. Il s'arrêta devant elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Merci, de nous avoir fait revenir et de vouloir rendre heureux mes ammis et mon fils.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Lily vient aussi la prendre dans ses bras. Ils parlèrent tous devant un bon repas, préparé par un elfe de maison. En faite durant le repas les quatre anciens amis parlaient vivement. Comme elle n'était pas inclus dans leur conversation elle réfléchissait. Désormais elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici c'était le manoir Potter. Et Sirius lui avait dit un jour que ces deux personnes étaient sa famille et que pour Remus c'était la même chose. Elle avait réussit à reconstruire cette merveilleuse et belle famille. Elle sa famille malgré tous était une mère égocentrique et alcoolique, un père violant et de sur quoi un mangemort. Et son frère la seule personne de cette famille qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle les regarda une nouvelle fois le cœur lourd. Ils étaient tous souriant, ils rigolaient. Ils s'aimaient. Définitivement elle pensa qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette famille, elle ne le mérité pas leur amour. Elle avait eut le droit de goûter à cela durant trois ans c'était déjà bien, c'était même un miracle. Elle se leva au milieu du repas et dit :

-Excusez moi je sort de table je vais me promener.

Elle se tourna rapidement pour que personne ne puisse la regarder dans les yeux et voir son tourment, sa mélancolie et sa tristesse. Elle ne vit pas que Lily avait vu tous cela dans ses yeux. Elle se tourna vers les trois hommes avec un peu de colère, elle vit que Sirius allait se lever pour la suivre ais elle dit :

-Sirius reste ou tu es et dites moi ce que vous lui avez dit sur nous.

-Ben rien de spécial que vous étiez nos meilleurs amis. Que vous étiez notre famille.

-Je voix. N'y va pas c'est moi qui y vais.

James regarda sa femme et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Ce qui ce passe c'est qu'elle vient de reconstruire une famille ou elle croit ne pas avoir sa place.

Sirius comprit d'un coup, qu'elle les avait fait revenir pour que Remus, Harry et lui connaisse les joie de la vie de famille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle n'avait pas et sans doute elle pensé qu'elle n'aurait jamais même pire qu'elle ne le mérité pas.

-Et merde et nous en plus que ne parlions qu'entre nous.

-Oui avant dit aller qu'elle a été sa vie familiale pour ne pas faire d'impaire.

Sirius déglutit et dit :

-Je ne peu pas te dire grand-chose sans son accord. Mais je peu te dire qu'elle c'est enfuit de chez elle car elle avait un père violant qui la battait. Elle a eut une famille d'accueille les Granger qui l'ont renié lorsqu'ils ont sut que c'était une sorcière, puis elle a vécu deux ans seule avant que l'on lui propose de venir vivre avec nous ici.

Lily partit vite à sa recherche elle pensa durant sa rechercher à la dur vie qu'avait du affronter cette jeune femme qui avait l'âge de son fils. Elle la chercha durant un long moment. Elle fini par la trouver elle s'arrêta pour l'observé. Elle vit la jeune femme assise au pied d'un sol, elle avait le regard fixé dans le flou, elle avait l'aire de réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment d'observation elle vit les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Cette jeune femme était magnifique et avait un cœur d'ange pour avoir fait ce vœu plutôt que faire un vœu qui la rendrait heureuse. Elle avait préféré faire un vœu qui lui brisera le cœur et rendre les personnes qu'elle aimait heureuses plutôt que d'être heureuse elle-même. Lily sentit une grande affection pour elle naître dans son cœur. Elle s'approcha et demanda.

-Je te dérange ?

-Non

Elle essuya ses larmes pendant que Lily s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

-Je croix savoir ce qui te chagrine ainsi. (Hermione la regarda surprise) Tu te dis que tu viens de reconstruire une famille et qu'il va te falloir partir car tu n'y as pas ta place.

-Je suis si prévisible que cela.

-Non, tu es comme Sirius et j'ai appris avec le temps à trouver ce qui n'allait pas.

-Et bien tu as trouvé. J'étais entrain de réfléchir ou je pouvais aller vivre.

-Moi je vais te dire ou tu vas vivre. Ce sera ici avec nous, et ce n'est pas de reconnaissance. Tu me parais d'une jeune femme très bien. Mes ammis t'apprécies beaucoup et te porte en très haute estime dans leur cœur. Et tu es la meilleure amie de mon fils. Je suis sur que lorsque que l'on se connaîtra on s'entendra à merveille. Alors je ne veux pas entendre d'idiotie sur le faite que tu parte car tu ne partira nul par. Tu es chez toi ici au même titre que nous tous. Tu fais déjà partit de cette famille. Je ne sais rien de ta vrai famille à par que ton père était violant avec toi et que tu t'es enfuis. C'est tous ce que Sirius à bien voulut me dire

Hermione la regarda avec tendresse et dit :

-Un jour je t'expliquerai peu être. Lorsque l'on se contremaître mieux.

-Je l'espère. Mon fils sait quoi de ta vie ? Car je suppose que tu ne lui as pas dis.

-Il sait que je n'ait pas de famille que Granger n'est pas mon vrai nom et que ma famille d'accueille ma renié. Il sait que j'ai vécu deux ans seule et que je vit désormais avec deux personnes, mais il ne sait pas qui. Sirius dit qu'il serait triste de savoir que l'on vit ensemble sans que lui puisse. Il ne sait pas que je deviens un vampire je n'ai pas eut la force de lui dire avant de partir.

-D'accord je ne ferais pas d'impaire comme cela. Si durant les quatre mois qui vont s'écouler je te pose des questions sur lui tu voudras bien me répondre ?

-Oui bien sûr. J'ai aussi ne services à te demander.

-Oui quoi ?

-Et bien disons que je viens en une demi heure de changer totalement de mensurations et de taille, donc il faudrait que je fasse les boutiques. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ça.

-Je voix, ce sera avec plaisir et puis je doit aussi me refaire une gare de robe. Je suis morte quasiment depuis quinze ans alors j'en ait autant besoin que toi.

Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux et parlèrent un moment. Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent en souriant elles dirent :

--On va faire les boutiques on en a autant besoin l'une que l'autres.

-Mais comment tu vas payer ma chérie c'est Harry qui à la clef du coffre.

-Je t'avance l'argent tu me remboursera plus tard.

-Voila tu sait comment je vas faire. Et bien a toute à l'heure les garçons.

Lily et Hermione passèrent leur après midi dans les boutiques. Lily dit :

-c'est vraiment le cuire qui te va le mieux et les vêtement noirs moulants.

Elles achetèrent plein de vêtements grâce à la bourse Hermione avait un compte en banque très bien garnis car elle n'y touchait pas souvent plus ses petits boulots. Elles rentrèrent. Lorsque Sirius vit Hermione dans ses vêtement il en fit éblouit. Il la détailla, elle faisait environ 1m75, elle avait de longues jambes, une taille bien dessinée, une poitrine très généreuse, elle était mince mais musclé mais avec de très jolies formes. Son pantalon de cuire noir mettait ses jambe en valeur et le corset noir en dentelle et cuire mettait son buste plus qu'a son avantage.

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie.

Elle sourit puis tous se mirent à parler.

Deux semaines passèrent Lily commençait à connaître Hermione et elle l'aimait bien. Elle était dehors, Lily la regarda et là elle vit la douleur envahir la jeune femme qui s'écroula au sol en hurlant. Elle vit Sirius et Remus accourir. Elle alla voir ce qui ce passé.

-Remus qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Une crise, je sais c'est impressionnant mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter.

Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour elle. Elle avait vraiment l'aire de souffrir. Elle vit dans quelles circonstances elle les avait fait revenir. Elle se demanda comment elle avait réussit cela avec une telle souffrance. Au bout d'un car d'heure une demi-heure elle s'arrêta. Sirius la prit dans ses bras et la monta dans sa chambre. Puis lorsqu'elle se leva, elle alla s'entraîner avec Remus pour découvrir quels pouvoirs c'était réveillé. A la fin elle regarda Remus et dit d'une petite voie :

-Remus il y a aussi le besoin du sang qui c'est réveillé.

Il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bars.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne dois pas en avoir honte. C'est naturel.

-Je sais que c'est ma nature, mais je ne peu pas m'en empêcher, j'en ai honte tout comme de ma famille.

-Je sais mais tu t'y habitueras.

-Je l'espère, attend je dois t'avouer autre chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-Mon père m'a toujours répété lorsque j'étais enfant que Drago étaient l'héritier de Voldemort.

Remus était perplexe. Et l'encouragea à continuer.

-Oui et alors ?

-Ce qu'il y a c'est qu'il n'était pas sûr de qui de nous deux était l'héritier.

Elle se mit à pleurer et dit : Ca ce trouve c'est moi.

Remus resta paralysé. Hermione s'écroula sur le sol en pleurant. Sirius rentra à cet instant dans la pièce. Et vit Remus debout devant elle qui pleurai à chaux de larmes pétrifié. Et sa Mione complètement abattu, il s'approcha d'eux et dit :

-Mais que ce passe-t-il ?

Remus sortit de sa léthargie regarda Hermione s'agenouilla devant elle et la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort et lui dit :

-Que tu sois l'héritière de n'importe qui, on t'aimera toujours. Ce n'est pas par ce que tu auras ses pouvoirs que ton cœur va changer. Tu seras toujours Hermione quoi qu'il arrive.

-Tu es l'héritière de Voldemort ?

-Ce n'est pas sûr

Sirius la regarda et fini par dire :

-Remarque c'est logique tu es une Malfoy.

Il se mordit la langue car il ne voulait pas dire cela ou si mais pas dans se sens là. Elle le regarda avec tristesse, se leva et partie. Remus le regarda réprobateur.

-Tu aurais pu être indulgent.

-ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est que l'héritier de Voldemort soit un Malfoy n'est pas étonnant. Mais cela ne change rien pour moi.

-Et bien ce que tu as dit n'avait pas cette résonance là.

-Je sais et j'en suis désolé.

Sirius courut hors de la salle pour la rattraper.

Hermione sortit de la salle blessée, elle rencontra Lily et dit :

-Désolé je ne veux pas parler.

Lily la regarda surprise car Hermione ne lui avait jamais refuser de parler. Il avait du ce passer quelque chose. Elle partit en courant, cinq minutes plus tard elle vit Sirius sortir de la même salle. Il lui demanda inquiet :

-Tu as vu Mione ?

-Oui mais pas spécialement de bonne humeur et elle avait l'air triste.

-Je sais c'est ma faute. Il faut que je la trouve.

-Je sais pas ou elle a disparu, tu la connais t'en qu'elle ne voudra pas être retrouvée, elle ne le sera pas, à part par Remus.

-Il ne m'aidera pas ça c'est sur. Il faut que je me débrouille seul.

-Et bien bon courage.

Sirius partit et la chercha pendant un très long moment mais il était vrai que son statut de vampire de lui permet de disparaître sans trace et elle ne voulait pas être retrouvé alors il ne pourrait la trouver mais pourtant il continua.

Hermione était tous d'abord partit dans les cuisines, elle avait prit une poche de sang, dans le frigo qui lui était réservée et qui deviendrai essentiel pour sa survie. Puis elle sortit dans le par cet alla dans un de ses coins du parc pour s'isoler. Pour la premier fois de sa vie elle sortit ses longues canines pour se nourrie, elle avait prit sa bouche de prédateur. Elle prit conscience de se qu'elle devenait vraiment lorsque ses dents traversèrent le sac plastique et que la première gorger de sang lui coula comme un élixir de vie dans la gorge. Elle sentit son corps absorber cette substance avec avidité et cette douleur brûlante qu'elle avait sentit dans toutes ses veines disparut petit à petit que le sang était aspiré dans son corps. Mais à cet instant elle se détesta et elle se répugna elle-même. Comment pourrait-elle vivre avec cela dans ses circonstance, elle se mit à pleurer, de rage et du dégoût qu'elle s'inspiré à elle-même. Elle avait perdu le sens du temps, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là mais cela devais faire un long moment. Elle rentra au manoir et rencontra Sirius.

-Hermione je…

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est que la réalité alors tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Sirius se sentit encore plus mal. Il l'avait blessé mais pire encore il l'avait rabaisser, et elle disait qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser, qu'il avait raison.

-Non, je…

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine. J'ai du travail qui m'attend dans mon bureau. A tout à l'heure.

Sirius la regarda partir impuissant. Elle rentra dans son bureau qui était grand, il y avait un immense bureau de chaîne, un fauteuil, un canapé une table basse, et d'immenses étagères remplis de livres plus ou moins anciens. Elle s'installa derrière son bureau et fit ses papiers. Lily arriva plus tard.

-Mione ça va ?

-oui ça peut aller.

-Tu as l'air triste.

-Ne te fais pad de soucis pour moi.

-Je peux te poser des questions sur Harry ?

-Bien sûr.

-Il est amoureux de quelqu'un ?

-Oui, de Cho, une fille de Poudelard c'est l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle.

-Et toi et lui vous êtes devenus amis comment ?

-Il m'a sauvé d'un troll en première année. Et ce fut le premier qui à chercher qui se cacher derrière la miss je sais tout qui se planquée derrière sa tonne de livres. Mais je regrette de n'avoir jamais put être sincère avec lui. Je le regrette vraiment cela me fait même mal.

-Je voix tu veux me dire ce que tu ne lui as jamais dit ?

-Je me suis enfuit de chez moi à dix ans car mon père me frappé et la veille de a fugue mon père ma violé.

Lily fut terrifiée à cette idée. Elle vit Hermione à dix ans se faire violer par son père, cela la rendit furieuse.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Cela fait partit de ce que je cache à Harry mon vrai nom de famille est Malfoy.

Lily tressaille à ce nom, la gentille, tendre Hermione était une Malfoy.

-Je n'ais jamais trouver le courage de lui dire. Car d'abord pour le nom et ce qu'il inspire à tous. Et puis Drago mon frère jumeau et horrible avec nous. Avec moi pour que personne ne me reconnaisse, et je sais qu'il s'en prend à Harry et Ron car il est jaloux. Il aimerait être près de moi comme eux. Mais il ne le peut pas.

-Je voix.

-Et je suis sans doute l'héritière de Voldemort et un vampire. Si il apprend tout cela, j'ai peur qu'il s'éloigne. Ce serait normal, moi je serait une personne normal et j'apprendrai cella je croix que j'aurai peur.

Lily comprit et dit :

-Mais Harry connaît ton cœur. Et si il connaît la vrai Hermione jamais il ne te prendra pour un monstre.

-J'espère que tu as raison, car je vais tout lui dire lorsqu'il sera là.

Le temps passa et les crises d'Hermione se succédèrent. Les vacances pour Harry s'approchèrent. Il venait de terminer ses buses, il était assit au bord du lac. Il regardait la lune monter dans le ciel et ce refléter dans le lac. Il pensait à Hermione. Son sourire lui manquait, tous comme ses yeux qui brillaient de malices et de tendresse envers lui. Ses quatre mois lui avaient parus durer une éternité. Bien sur Ron était là, mais Hermione avait prit avec les années de plus en plus de place dans son cœur. Il se demandait même si il n'était pas plutôt amoureux d'elle que de Cho, mais cette éventualité l'effrayait. Car il savait qu'elle lui cachait des choses. Il soupira, il devait encore passé une semaine à Poudelard et il lui faudrait attendre encore deux mois avant de la voir. Une personne arriva derrière lui, lui mit ses mains sur les yeux, se pencha vers lui et lui murmura tendrement dans un souffle chaud à l'oreille :

-Devine qui c'est ?


	4. Chapter 2 devine qui c'est ou plutot qui

Je suis désolé pour le retard je sais il est vraiment très long le retard mais mes études mon pris vraiment tous mon temps. Je viens juste d'être en vacances.

Merci pour toutes les reviews de vous tous et j'espère en recevoir d'autres pour ce chapitre là. Merci de vos encouragements qui me vont droit au cœur mais aussi de ceux qui font des remarques car cela me permet d'essayer de faire de mieux en mieux.

Merci à tous

**chapitre 2: Devine qui c'est ? Où plutôt qui je suis**

-Devine qui c'est ?

Harry sentait son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, elle avait une jolie voie grave. Ce n'était pas choc ça il en était sur. Il n'osait croire que c'était la réalité.

-Hermione c'est vraiment toi je ne rêve pas ?

Il se tourna, il la vit et la prit dans ses bras. Il respira la senteur de ses cheveux. Cette odeur l'enivrait terriblement. Puis il avait ce corps collé contre le sien et cela lui fit savourer pleinement ce moment rare. Il murmura :

-Tu vas bien ma puce ?

-Oui très bien.

Puis il se rendit compte que le corps qui était collé contre le sien n'était pas du tous le même qu'avant. Il en fut surpris, il dit :

-Tu as changé.

Il l'écarta doucement de lui et la regarda. Elle était totalement vêtu de cuire, il vit son corps et sentit qu'il la désirait, il la trouvé magnifique et même plus. Elle avait de longues jambes fines et musclées, un buste avec toutes les rondeurs féminines, son ventre plat avec des abdominaux. Une poitrine très généreuse, ses cheveux étaient désormais raides et noirs. Son souffle se coupa devant cette image sortit droit d'un de ses rêves les plus fou. Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire et dit d'une petite voie :

-Je suis là car j'ai l'autorisation de t'emmener dans ta nouvelle maison. Maintenant que tu as fini tes buses. Harry il y a une chose que tu dois savoir ;

-Ma nouvelle maison ?

-Harry j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire qui va changer ta vie pour le présent et pour ton future.

-Quoi je t'écoute ?

-On ne voulait pas te déboussoler avant tes examens. Mais tes parents sont revenus à la vie. Ils t'attendent à votre manoir familial avec Sirius et Remus.

-Mes parents sont en vie ?

-Oui … tu te sens bien ?

-Euh oui.

-Viens suis moi je t'y emmène. Et tous les deux, on devra avoir une conversation sérieuse sur…

-Ce que tu m'as caché ?

-Oui et ça me fait peur mais je dois être franche avec toi. Allez viens. On va retrouver ta famille.

Il alla la prendre dans ses bras et à cet instant il l'entendit réciter une formule :

-Par les anciens de la famille que le don de téléportation marche là ou même les barrière magique sont dressées.

Ils disparurent et arrivèrent dans le parc qu'ils avaient durant ces trois dernières années essayer de rendre s force d'origine. Harry regardait le grand parc avec admiration il était réellement magnifique. Il avait de longues étendues de pelouses, plus derrière lui il y avait une forêt et en face de lui il y avait un immense manoir magnifique. Il était émerveillé.

-Où est-on ?

-Au manoir Potter. Le manoir de ta famille, tes parents t'attendent à l'intérieur. Va y ! Cours y !

-ils sont de retour depuis quand ?

-Environ quatre mois. Mais ils ne voulaient pas troubler ta scolarité.

-De vrai parents quoi !

-Oui, allez va y. Et tu diras à tes parents que je ne veux pas troubler vos retrouvailles, qu'ils me trouveront dans mon bureau à faire des papiers que je dois faire pour le ministère.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et partit. Il la regarda impressionner, elle dégageait une nouvelle force. Elle avait incroyablement changer depuis sont départ de Poudlard.

-Hermione, tu as…

Mais elle ne l'entendit pas, elle ouvrit le grand battant de la porte d'entrée. Harry courut après elle. Elle montait les escaliers et lui dit :

-C'est le salon sur ta gauche.

Harry la vis disparaître dans les escaliers. Elle semblait tellement différente de la jeune femme qui l'avait soutenue durant toutes ses années. Il revient sur terre et regarda la porte indiquer par son amie. Il sentit la peur l'envahir. Il ne savait pas si il oserait l'ouvrir. Il avait peur que ce fut encore un espoir de retrouver ses parents qui allait disparaître en fumé comme tous ses rêve ou ils les retrouvait et ou au son du réveille il voyait que la réalité l'avait encore rattraper. Il posa les mains sur la porte en bois et sentit les rainures du bois sous ses doits. Il ne c'était jamais sentit aussi bien dans un endroits que celui-là. Il respira un grand coup et pris son courage de Griffondore à deux mains pour ouvrir la porte. Il vit avec bonheur un homme aux cheveux noir indomptable comme lui, il était grand et musclé. Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. L'homme se retourna et Harry vit avec bonheur que tous ce que l'on lui avait dit était vrai. Il ressemblait à son père comme une photo. Il courut et se jeta dans les bras de son père en pleurant. Harry sentit l'odeur de son père pour la première fois et cela le réconforta plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais crut. Harry se retourna et vit une belle femme rousse aux yeux vert émeraude. Elle avait l'air douce et compréhensive. A son plus grand bonheur ses parents étaient comme il les avait imaginé. Il lâcha son père et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère. Il pleurait à cause de son odeur qui revenait comme un vieux souvenir loin tien. Sa mère le serra fort contre elle. Harry pleurait il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Son père vient le prendre dans ses bras aussi, Harry était le plus heureux du onde serrer entre ses deux parents. Durant un long moment il ne parla pas. Il savoura simplement l'instant présent avec ses parents. Puis il fini par demander :

-Comment ?

-Grâce à une personne de grande valeur, que nous apprécions réellement.

-Qui que ce soit, il a réalisé mon plus grand vœu.

-Tien mais où est Hermione ?

-Oh, elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle ne veut pas troubler nos retrouvailles, et que vous la trouverez dans son bureau à faire des papiers.

Lily grimaça, et James poussa une exclamation :

-Elle est aussi têtue qu'une mule. Troubler nos retrouvailles, comme si elle était de trop dans cette maison. Pff

Harry fut surprit par tant de tendresse envers Hermione. Elle avait vécu quatre mois avec eux et ils l'aimaient déjà. Harry sourit, lorsqu'il entendit un léger cri venant de l'étage. Sa mère, Sirius et Rémus se précipitèrent. Harry les vit partir. Lily rentra la première et vit Hermione grimacer.

-Une nouvelle crise.

-Ca va elles sont de moins en moins forte. Ma transformation est bientôt acheminée.

-Tant mieux. Je ne supporte plus de te voire souffrir.

La grimace s'envola en même temps que la douleur. Elle ce leva

-Bien il faut que je mange. Vous allez à vos retrouvailles.

-Qui sont aussi les tiennes.

-Non ce ne sont pas les miennes. Va retrouver ton fils.

Lily regarda Hermione blanche à cause du manque de sang. Ils sortirent, Hermione ouvrit le frigo qui était remplit de pochette pleine de sang, elle en prit une et se nourrit. Elle alla directement se coucher. Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain tard. Lorsqu'elle descendit en nuisette tous étaient là. Rémus se leva la prit dans ses bras et la tournoyer.

-Ca va ma miss ? Bien dormis ?

-Oui Rémus. Bien je vais manger.

Elle se mit à table et grignota quelques morceaux de ce qui ce trouvait sur la table.

-Bonjour Harry. Bien nous devons parler tous les deux. Je vous préviens je me plierai aux vœux d'Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, vous m'avez bien compris. Harry tu viens.

Harry la suivit sous les yeux anxieux des quatre adultes. Harry la suivit dans son bureau. Il s'assit, elle inspira profondément et commença :

-Harry je vais tout te dire. Donc lorsque je vous ai parler de mes origines. Les Granger étaient ma famille d'accueille depuis mes dix ans. Car je me suis enfuit de chez ma vraie famille à dix ans de ma vraie famille.

-Donc tu sais ton vrai nom ?

-Oui mais avant que je te le dise tu auras trois choix après envers moi.

-Tu me les diras après.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Akaria Malfoy.

Harry arriva à avaler sa salive mais avec difficulté et dit :

-Malfoy ?

-Oui, Drago est mon frère jumeau. Ce qui m'emmène à la deuxième déclaration les Malfoy sont des vampires naturels. C'est pour cela que Drago et moi sommes partis quatre mois avant vous pour notre transformation. Harry je suis un vampire.

Il avait du mal à tous enregistrer. Hermione était la sœur jumelle de Drago son ennemis, elle était un vampire et il sentit que le pire allez venir :

-Et quelle est la dernière chose ?

-Ca va toujours avec les Malfoy. Drago ou moi sommes l'héritier de Voldemort. Voilà tu sais tout sur moi. Maintenant tu as trois choix. Soit tu m'acceptes comme je suis, et on vit ensemble. Soit tu n veux plus me voir mais tu acceptes ma présence dans cette maison et je me débrouillerai pour que tu me voix pas. Soit ma présence t'es insupportable et tu ne me veux pas dans cette maison et si c'est le cas je partirai sans rien dire.

Harry regarda Hermione il venait de trop en apprendre en même temps. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son hésitation mit un voile de tristesse dans les yeux d'Hermione.

-Et à Poudlard tu pourras ne plus me parler et faire comme si je n'étais rien pour toi, comme si je n'avais jamais été rien pour toi. Maintenant c'est à toi de choisir.


	5. Chapter 3 Alors quelle est ton choix

Merci à tous pour vos reviews cela fait toujours plaisir de voir que des personnes prennent le temps d'écrire pour donner leur avis.

**Chapitre 4 : Alors quelle est ton choix ?**

_Rappel_

_-Et à Poudlard tu pourras ne plus me parler et faire comme si je n'étais rien pour toi, comme si je n'avais jamais été rien pour toi. Maintenant c'est à toi de choisir._

Harry la regarda et dit, après le plus long de silence que la jeune femme n'ait jamais connue :

-Hermione je t'avoue que tu m'as choqué et je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un moment pour y réfléchir. Je préfère un moment sans te voir mais tu peux vivre ici.

Il se leva et sortit. Hermione sentit le coup et s'écroula dans son fauteuil et les larmes coulèrent. Le repas fut servit une heure plus tard. Mais Hermione de se montra pas durant le repas. Lily regarda son fils, il avait l'aire troublée. Tous les adultes présents savaient ce qu'avaient contenu la conversation et les trois possibilités qu'elle lui avait laissées. Il avait l'aire d'avoir choisi la deuxième solution. Lily était triste car elle aimait la jeune femme profondément.

Une semaine passa sans que personne ne voix Hermione. Depuis sa confrontation avec Harry, elle vivait en Hermite le jour et sortait de son bureau principalement la nuit. Harry avait l'air toujours aussi perturbé. Lily savait qu'Hermione ne lui avait pas tout expliqué. Elle trouva Harry dans le parc. Elle alla vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés :

-Harry

-Maman

-Tu réfléchissais sur Hermione ?

-Oui.

-Elle t'a raconté les raisons de sa fugue

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Je vais te le dire mon chéri mais il faux absolument que tu ne le dise à personne. Tu dois me le promettre.

-Je te le promets maman.

-Elle est partie parce que Lucius la frappait durant son enfance.

Harry tressaille à cette nouvelle, il sentit la rage l'envahir envers le père de son amie. Il n'acceptait pas que l'on puisse la toucher. Mais il vit au visage que faisait sa mère que ce n'était pas tout.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre maman ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais je peux te dire c'est que lors de sa première crise de transformation, non excuse moi je rectifie. Durant sa crise c'est elle qui nous a fait revenir. Car Rémus lui avait dit de se concentrer sur un vœu. Et son vœu était que l'on revienne. Elle a fait cela pour te rendre heureux, elle a préféré réaliser ton vœu le plus cher plutôt que le sien.

Harry fut véritablement touché. Et à cet instant un hurlement déchirant brisa le silence, ce hurlement fit sursauter Harry.

-Ne te fait pas de soucis c'est normal c'est sa dernière crise avant qu'elle ne soit un vampire.

-Elle souffre toujours comme cela ?

-Ces dernier temps ses crises étaient moins violentes, mais c'était ainsi au début de sa transformation. Mais on savait tous que la dernière crise serait dune violence rare.

Harry se leva et courut vers les cris. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau, il vit Sirius et Rémus autour d'elle. Sirius l'avais dans ses bras et la berçait tendrement, il l'entendit dire :

-Chut ma puce, c'est la dernière elle est violente, mais c'est la dernière. Courage ma chérie.

-Je n'en ai plus. Harry ne m'accepte pas, j'ai perdu l'une des personne que j'aime le plus. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry se précipita vers elle, Sirius le fusilla du regard. Mais Harry ne se démonta pas. Il s'assit à côté d'elle lui prit la main et dit :

-Mione je suis désolé d'avoir réagit ainsi à cause de tes révélations. Mais durant la semaine j'ai réfléchit et je me fiche de ton nom, de ta nature de vampire et de ta situation par rapport à Voldemort. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur j'aime la personne que tu es. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner ma bêtise.

La crise s'estompa petit à petit mais Harry ne lachait pas la main de sa meilleure amie, il voulait lui prouver sa présence à ces côté pour la soutenir dans ce qu'elle devenait. C'était la seule manière pour lui de lui montrer qu'il l'acceptait réellement et que cela n'était pas que des belles paroles. Harry vit avec une inquiétude croissante son amie devenir de plus en plus blanche et s'affaiblir de minute en minute. Mais à la fin de sa crise elle se souleva pourtant et le serra dans ses bras. Harry la soutenait car il sentait qu'elle n'avait même pas la force de faire cela, elle lui dit pourtant d'une voix faible :

-Merci de m'accepter tel que je suis.

Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras, il avait retrouver sa Mione celle qui n'avait jamais faibli à ses côté celle qui avait toujours était la fidèle à elle-même. Harry eut honte de n'avoir pas su la soutenir comme elle l'avait toujours fait même quand tous lui tournaient le dos.

-Ne me remercie pas j'ai été pire que tous je ne te mérite pas. Mais ne te fais pas de soucis à partir de maintenant je serai toujours la pour toi et à tes côtés. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle se leva aidé par Harry et alla chercher du sang.

-Voila je suis un vampire. J'ai fini de souffrir.

Sirius et Remus vinrent rejoindre les deux amis et Sirius dit :

-J'en suis plus qu'heureux. Car je ne supporte plus de te voir faire des crise c'était réellement insupportable.

Deux semaines passèrent et un matin la porte sonna. Harry alla ouvrir et se retrouva devant Drago qui dit :

-C'est pas vrai tu la suit partout ou quoi ?

-Tu parles de ta sœur.

Il tressaille

-Elle m'a tout dit sur sa nature et sa famille.

-Je voix, elle doit vraiment avoir confiance en toi pour tout t'avoir dit.

-Oui, c'est le cas.

-Je voix que ton orgueil surdimensionné est toujours présent.

-Que veux tu ?

-Voir ma sœur.

-Je suis là.

Harry vit la surprise et l'admiration dans les yeux de Drago. Pour la première fois il vit un vrai sourire sur les lèvres de son rival.

-Ta transformation t'a profité soeurette. Tu es splendide.

-Toi aussi.

Harry fit attention pour la première fois à la ressemblance, une ressemblance troublante entre eux.

-Que fais tu ici ?

-Je suis venu voir si ta transformation c'était bien passé.

-Douloureuse mais elle c'est bien passé.

Harry ne comprenait pas le recule qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre

Pourquoi t'en de recule entre vous ?

-Car je suis partie et que je l'ai abandonné !

-Car je n'aie pas eut son courage pour partir et affronter la vie à dix ans !

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Ils se regardèrent étonner de leur réponse. Mione dit :

-Tu n'as pas eut cette volonté car tu n'as pas subit ce que j'ai dut subir.

-Et toi tu m'as laissé car tu n'avais pas le choix.

Drago se mit à pleurer et dit avec un désespoir flagrant.

-Je suis désolé je n'ai rien put faire, j'ai vu ce qu'il t'a fait la veille de ton départ. Et je n'ais pas eut la force de réagir. J'avais trop peur, tu as vécu l'enfer sous mes yeux. (Il tomba à genoux en larme) Il t'a…

Harry vit le regard paniqué d'Hermione passer de son frère à lui. Harry se figea d'horreur en entendant les paroles de Drago :

-Je n'ai rien pu faire alors qu'il t'a violé sous mes yeux. Comment pourras tu me le pardonner.

Hermione se précipita vers lui tomba à genoux devant lui et le prit dans ses bras et dit :

-Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Je regrette seulement que tu ais vu cela. Tu ne pouvais rien faire, on avait que dix ans. Je ne t'en veux pas, je n'ai rien à te pardonner.

Harry était bouche baie devant cette scène. Son rival de Poudlard était à genoux en larmes devant lui. Et sa Mione le tenait dans ses bras et le consolé. Il la regarda, elle c'était fait violé à dix ans par son père. Une rage noire l'envahit contre Lucius. Il éprouva de la peine pour Drago ce souvenir devait le torturer. Il les regarda avec tendresse :

-Chut Drago. Regarde moi. (Les yeux argent se plongèrent dans les yeux d'or foncé de sa sœur.) Drago je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Tu es mon frère jumeau, tu es une partie de moi, tu es une partie de moi. Et tu n'es coupable de rien tu m'entend.

-Oui moi aussi je t'aime soeurette. Plus que tout et si père retouche à un de tes cheveux je lui fait la peau. Tu es une femme merveilleuse. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux être devenu ainsi alors que tu as tend souffère. Lorsque l'on était enfant je me souvient lorsque père voulait me frapper tu t'interposais et c'était toujours toi qui finissait roué de coup avec des bleus sur tout le corps et qui saigné. Tu m'as toujours protégé.

Harry fut touché, elle se laissait battre à la place de son frère pour qu'il n'ait pas à supporter la honte, l'humiliation et la douleur de se faire taper. Elle se releva lorsque son frère arrêta de pleurer. Harry arriva derrière elle, mis un bras autours de sa taille, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et tendit sa main à Drago pour l'aider à se relever. Drago regarda cette main tendue. Il regarda Harry et sa sœur, il sentit de la jalousie. Il vit les yeux de sa sœur. Elle était bien avec lui. Il tendit la main pour la prendre celle d'Harry qui l'aida à se relever. Il dit :

-Je te demande pardon pour t'avoir traiter de cette manière Harry. Mais lorsque je vous vois si proche l'un de l'autre je suis jaloux. J'aimerai pouvoir être avec elle de la même manière. Je suis désolé pour ces années d'insulte injustifiée causées juste à cause de ma jalousie

Elles ne sont pas injustifiées maintenant que tu m'as expliqué pourquoi, je peux même dire que je comprends.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui car notre Mione est une personne avec qui on a envie d'être. Si je ne pouvais plus être avec elle et que je la voyais avec d'autre je sais que je réagirai de la même façon.

Hermione se sentit gêner. Elle dit :

-Arrêtez vous me gênez je ne suis pas parfaite. Et arrêtez de me prendre pour une sainte.

Elle sentit la douleur de la faim la brûler dans les veines.

-Il faut que j'aille manger

Elle partit dans son bureau, elle prit une poche de sang s'assit dans un fauteuil. Et retourna cette nuit ou le cauchemar avait commencer. Ce moment qui hantait ces nuits depuis maintenant environ six ans. Les larmes de sang comme les larmes qu'avaient verser son frère juste avant commençaient à couler sur ses joues, en même temps que les images défilaient dans sa tête. Elle revit son père rentrer dans sa chambre, s'assoire sur son lit et lui dire.

-Je t'admire ma chérie. Tu es belle et courageuse. Je suis ton père mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi. De ta force, de ton caractère.

Il lui avait caressé la joue c'était couché sur elle, l'embrassant en la déshabillant, il n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il l'aimait et ne supporterai jamais qu'elle appartienne à un autre que lui.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Elle regarda en direction de la porte, c'était Harry et Drago. Elle essuya ses larmes et se tourna vite car elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry la voie avec ses canines entrain de se nourrir. Harry regarda Hermione lui tourner le dos. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

-Hermione pourquoi tu nous tourne le dos.

-Car je ne veux pas que tu me voies avec mes canines entrain de me nourrir de sang Il la fit tourner et la vit avec ses canines et un peu de sang au coin des lèvres. Elle baissa vite la tête, il la releva doucement, passa le pouce sur le coin de la lèvre pour lui enlever. Il regarda les deux canines, il ne trouvait pas cela choquant sur elle. Il lui sourit.

-Tu peu être n'importe comment que je te trouverai toujours belle, tu peux être n'importe comment que tu seras toujours ma Mione.

Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire et Drago dit :

-Harry a raison tu seras toujours magnifique. Et ceux qui ne le trouvent pas il faut qu'il s'enlève les peaux de bananes de devant les yeux.

-Merci

Drago vient la prendre dans ses bras et dit

-Je dois rentrer mais je reviendrai bientôt.

-Fais bien attention à toi, ne le laisse pas te toucher. Je t'aime frèro.

Il lui posa un baisé sur son front ;

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il disparut et Hermione murmura

-Celui qui est le plus courageux, c'est toi car tu affrontes et moi je fuis.

Harry la pris dans ses bras et dit

-Je pense que vous êtes tous les deux courageux. A votre place je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagit.

Il regarda sa Mione et pensa que Lucius l'avait violé un an avant qu'il ne la connaisse. Il sentit une boule dans sa gorge se former lorsqu'il entendit Hermione dire.

-Oh faite tu en es ou avec Cho ?

-Nulle part, je ne suis plus intéressé par elle depuis un moment déjà. Je croix que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ah bon, j'espère que tu me dira qui c'est un jour.

-Oui je pense que je te le dirai.

Elle lui sourit. La soirée se déroula bien, ils rigolèrent. Mais au milieu de la nuit il se fit réveillé par des cris. Il se leva d'un bon et se mit à courir dans les couloirs.


	6. Chapter 4 Cauchemar passée et présent

**Voila là suite et merci pour toutes vos reviews continué ca fait plaisir.**

**Cauchemar passée et présent**

_Rappel_

_Elle lui sourit. La soirée se déroula bien, ils rigolèrent. Mais au milieu de la nuit il se fit réveillé par des cris. Il se leva d'un bon et se mit à courir dans les couloirs._

Il rentra en trombe dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle criait et de débattait furieusement dans son lit. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et lui murmura :

-Hermione.

-Non ne me touchez pas. Non, je ne vous aime pas, je ne vous appartiens pas.

Harry compris, lorsqu'il la toucha il eut une vision. Il vit Hermione qui devait avoir dix ans couchait dans son lit. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir, et vit Lucius et compris ce qui ce passait. « J'ai un flash du viol d'Hermione. Mon dieu je vais la voir se faire… Je ne veux pas. Je vais le tuer ! » Il le vit arriver et s'asseoir sur le lit et regarda Hermione. Il lui caressa la joue et lui dit :

-Je t'admire ma chérie. Tu es belle et courageuse. Je suis ton père mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi. De ta force de ton caractère

Harry le vit se coucher sur elle et l'embrasser, il entendit ce qu'il lui murmurait en la caressant :

-Je t'aime ma chérie, tu es à moi et je ne supporterai jamais que tu appartiennes à un autre que moi. Tu es as moi.

Harry le vit la déshabillait elle se débattait. Harry ne supportait pas de voir cela. Il se tourna vers la porte et vit Drago en pleur et pétrifié, il ne pouvait ni bouger ni détourner les yeux. Harry entendit un cri et il vit Drago sursauter en pleurant encore plus. Harry ne put ne pas se retourner et vit Lucius entrain de se mouvoir en elle. Harry pleurait. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il se retrouva dans le présent. Il secoua Hermione qui bondit dans son lit. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Chut ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Elle fondit en larme dans ses bras.

-Ma chérie calme toi. Il ne touchera plus jamais. Je te le promets.

Les jours passèrent, ce jour là Harry et elle avaient décidé de rejoindre Ron pour une journée de boutique. Elle avait entrelassé son bras avec celui de Harry. Ils rigolaient à gorges déployées. Ron les vit arriver , et le souffle lui manqua lorsqu'il reconnut Hermione, elle était splendide. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers lui il dit :

-Hermione c'est bien toi.

6oui.

-C'est impressionnant comme tu as changé en cinq mois.

-Merci

Ils s'assirent à une table pour savourer une bierre au beurre. Ron dit :

-Alors comment ce passe tes retrouvailles avec tes parents.

-Très bien. Ils sont adorables, vraiment. Je m'entends à merveille avec eux.

-Et toi, tu as changé comment Hermione ?

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et elle dit. :

-Et bien c'est l'entraînement avec Sirius et Rémus qui portent leurs fruits au bout de trois ans.

Ils parlèrent un moment puis allèrent faire les magasins. Ron vit Harry et Hermione se figer et regarder en face ou ce trouvait Drago et son père. Lucius regarda la jeune femme. Il la détailla et comprit que c'était sa fille, il sentit le désir l'envahir lorsqu'il la vit. Il dit d'une voie roque :

-Hermione c'est bien toi ?

Elle recula d'un pas et Harry se plaça en bouclier devant elle. Drago déglutit, il regarda sa sœur. Elle avait peur les images de six ans d'auparavant lui revient. Il faille sauter sur son père. Lucius lui dévoré des yeux sa fille avec une lueur lubrique dans les prunelles.

-Je te retrouve enfin.

Hermione sentit sa peur s'envoler et une colère noire l'envahir. Elle se replaça aux côtés de Harry et dit :

-Oui père c'est moi. Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez vu que je vais rentrer. Je ne rentrerai jamais. Vous m'avez bien compris. Je ne vous appartient plus.

Il regarda sa fille avec un regard mauvais.

-Tu m'appartient et à personne d'autre.

-Non père. Je ne vous appartient plus ni de corps ne de moral.

Elle le défia du regard, elle siffla telle un félin près à sauter sur sa proie. Et Lucius recula, il regarda sa fille ce n'était plus une petite fille qui se laisse faire c'était une femme, forte, puissante, impressionnante. Lucius sortit ses dents par réflexe de défense. Hermione fit la même chose sans s'en rendre compte et siffla. Lucius reconnu qu'elle était la plus puissante. Elle était la dominante. Il dit :

-Bien je pars, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, tu es la dominant. Mais j'essayerais toujours de te récupérer pour moi seul.

-Jamais je préfère mourir plutôt que de rentrer à la maison..

Ron lui regarda Hermione qui avait ses dents de vampire. Hermione était un vampire et une Malfoy. Il n'en revenait pas ? Il vit qu'Harry n'avait pas peur, il n'avait même pas l'air surpris.. il comprit qu'elle lui avait tous dit. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de Drago il entendit Hermione dire :

-Si tu veux partir sache que l'on t'accueillera quand tu voudras. Il n'y a pas de problème. Je t'aime fréro.

Ils partirent. Ron s'arrêta et dit

-Vous comptiez me le dire quand. ?

-Ce n'est pas une chose que tu hurles sur tous les toits Ron. On te l'aurait dit à la rentrée sur ma nature. Et je te cache depuis toujours mon vrai nom de famille. Qu'est ce que cela change en moi si je m'appelle Granger ou Malfoy. C'est juste ta façon de me regarder qui change.

Ron savait qu'elle avait raison, en elle cela ne changeait rien mais pour lui cela changeait beaucoup de chose. Elle dut le lire dans ses yeux et dit :

-Je voix que pour toi cela change beaucoup de chose alors je vous laisse tout les deux. J'aimerai pas que ma présence gâche votre après midi entre ami.

Elle commença à partir. Harry la regarda et comprit pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais dit. Lui c'était par rapport à Drago mais beaucoup de sorciers c'était juste le nom, après le reste ils s'en fichaient. Apprendre à connaître la personne n'était pas important, Harry regarda Ron avec une lueur que Ron ne sut pas décrire, c'était un mélange de tristesse, de déception et d'autres choses. Harry dit :

-Qu'est ce qui te dérange. Elle n'a pas changé, je ne comprends pas ton comportement.

-Harry mais c'est une Malfoy !

-Et alors, c'est la même que tu as appris à connaître.

-Oui mais…

-Mais quoi ? Ce n'est qu'un préjugé tu me déçois. Je la rejoins car elle ne juge pas les personnes comme ça. Elle a besoin de vrai ami et la je commence à douter sur ce qu'est le sens du mot amitié pour toi.

Harry partit en courant derrière elle. Ron les vit de loin, il la s'arrêter et se jeter dans les bras de Harry. Ron le vit lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Ron s'arrêta, les regarda et s'en voulut. ? Au fond il s'en fichait qu'elle soit une Granger ou une Malfoy. Mais lorsqu'il les voyait ensemble, il voyait qu'il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait. Pourtant elle lui avait dit que pour elle il n'était qu'un ami et que rien d'autre ne pourrait se passer entre eux. Elle avait était franche avec lui mais il avait sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il l'avait vu et après lorsqu'il les avait vu ensemble. Il ne se l'était pas avoué mais cela ce voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils s'aimaient. Il vit Harry faire un bisou sur le front de la jeune femme. Il vit ses deux meilleurs amis, il venait sans doute de les perdre. Ron se retourna et partie.

Harry courut vers elle, il l'appela, elle s'arrêta, le regarda et lui sauta dans les bras :

-Chut ma chérie. Ce n'est pas grave, si il est ainsi il ne mérite pas ton amitié. Tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse.

Il lui passa une main sur les cheveux et lui les caressa tendrement. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne supportait pas que qui que ce soit lui face mal. Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle se calma et dit :

-Tu comprends pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais dit.

-Oui je viens de le comprendre. Mais pour moi tu peux t'appeler n'importe comment que tu seras toujours mon ange.


	7. Chapter 5 l'anniversaire

**L'anniversaire**

_Rappel_

_-Tu comprends pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais dit._

_-Oui je viens de le comprendre. Mais pour moi tu peux t'appeler n'importe comment que tu seras toujours mon ange._

Elle lui sourit et dit :

-Vien on va quand même faire les boutiques.

L'histoire avec Ron fut vite oubliée, ils s'amusèrent. Hermione en profita pour faire les cadeaux pour l'anniversaire pour Harry. C'était le lendemain. Elle l'avait entraîné en ville pour qu'il ne voit pas les adultes allez acheter ces cadeaux et préparer la fête en secret. Hermione l'entraîna dans un magasin de vêtement car elle n'avait plus de maillot à sa taille et ils venaient de finir de réparer la piscine. Harry dit :

-Mais tu as besoin de quoi ?

-D'un maillot de bain. Je n'en ai plus à ma taille et on vient de réparer la piscine. Ne fait pas cette tête. Je te promets de t'apprendre à nager.

Il lui sourit. Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il faisait cette tête c'est qu'elle allait essayer des maillots de bain devant lui et il ne savait pas si il arriverait à garder son sang froid. Elle lui sourit et lui capitula. Elle en prit plusieurs. C'est en prit plusieurs. C'est lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui avec un maillot deux pièces noires. Qu'il sentit son corps réagir violement. Il avait une culotte et le haut avait une attache dans le dos et les brettelles étaient une bande qui passait derrière son cou. Elle était splendide. Elle le sortit de sa contemplation et dit :

-Alors ?

-Celui là te va à merveille bien mieux que les autres. Il souligne bien tes formes et ton bronzage.

Hermione rougit et Harry aussi en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Bien alors celui-ci. Il me faudrait aussi une robe de soirée.

Harry déglutit si en plus il la voyait en robe de soirée, il allait lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser. Il la regarda de nouveau et sentit une nouvelle décharge. Et il pensa :

« Mon dieu, je suis vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle. Je l'aime plus que tout. Par rapport à Cho c'est beaucoup plus intense. »

Elle essaya des robes de soirée mais ne lui montra pas. Il entendit le miroir siffler et dire :

-Madame, la voie m'en manque. Il faut que vous preniez celle là, elle vous wahou.

Il entendit Hermione rire et dire :

-Bien je vais prendre celle là alors.

Elle sortit cinq minutes plus tard.

-Et voilà. On peut y aller.

-Tu ne payes pas.

-Virginie tu y mais sur le compte de Sirius, il m'as dit qu'il m'offrait les deux.

La vendeuse acquisse, les deux amis sortirent. La fête était prévue pour ce soir. Comme cela il aurait ses cadeaux à minuit. Tous leurs amis de Poudlard serraient là. Hermione savait qu'il y aurait Cho et sentit de la jalousie. Mais elle ne pouvait lutter contre Cho. Ils rentrèrent et ils montèrent pour poser leurs affaires dans leur chambre. Hermione déboula dans sa chambre, il était allongé sur son lit. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et dit :

-Harry, il est 18H30 il faut qu'à 20H tu sois prait car on va fêter ton anniversaire ce soir.

Il la regarda surpris. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de fêter son anniversaire. Il lui sourit, elle lui caressa tendrement la joue et lui dit :

-Je t'ai posé des vêtements sur le fauteuil.

Harry la regardait et mourait envies de l'embrasser. Elle lui sourit se pencha lui posa un tendre baiser sur la joue. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim. Mais elle lui susurra à l'oreille

-Met-on maillot de bain en dessous car on risque de finir par s'amuser dans la piscine.

Il lui sourit et lui dit :

-Tu l'auras toi ?

-Oui.

Harry sourit car il savait ce qu'elle aurait en dessous sa tenue. Elle se leva et partit. Il vit le joli costume qu'elle lui avait posé. Il se prépara. On vient frapper à sa porte à 20H c'était sa mère. Il fut un peut déçu elle lui dit en riant :

-Je voix que tu aurais préféré une jeune femme qui habite ici avec nous et qui est un vampire.

Il lui sourit et dit :

-Je ne peux rien te cacher. Mais j'aime bien aussi que ce soit toi.

Elle rigola et dit :

-Elle n'arrivera que dans un moment. Parce qu'elle a reçu un hibou urgent. Elle doit absolument répondre au ministre de la magie.

-Le ministre mais que fait-elle pour lui ?

-Elle lui donne des conseils. Mr Weslay la prit comme seconde conseillère.

Harry comprit. Il se laissa guider par sa mère qui l'emmena à la salle à côté de la piscine. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les il vit tous ses amis de Poudlard, des professeurs et des membre de l'ordre. Il dit bonsoir à tout le monde. Puis il parla avec Dean et Seamus durant un long moment durant un long moment lorsqu'il les vit s'arrêter net regardant la porte avec la bouche ouverte. Harry vit tous les hommes de l'assistance ainsi. Il se tourna et vit Hermione plus belle que jamais avec une robe noire en soie. Elle était formé d'un bustier magnifique, les pants de la robes étaient droits moulants et fendu jusqu'en haut de la cuisse droite. Dean dit :

-Je ne savais pas que tu connais une si belle créature Harry. Tu n'es qu'un cachottier.

-Non, car tu la connais aussi Dean. C'est Hermione.

-QUOI ??? Notre Miss-je-sais-tous. Et bien qu'un mot à dire waouh.

Harry la regarda, il vit qu'elle avait fait disparaître la brettelle de son maillot de bain du moins à l'œil. Elle s'approcha d'eux avec un gros sourire et dit en arrivant.

-Désolé pour le retard Harry mais j'avais un papier à faire au dernier moment. J'aurai bien aimé être là pour voir la tête que tu as faite lorsque tu les as tous vu.

-C'est pour cela que tu m'as entraîné au chemin de traverse c'est ça ?

Elle rit et dit :

-Démasqué !

Il lui sourit, la prit dans ses bras e lui murmura un merci.

-C'est normal.

Elle se dégagea et dit :

-Salut Dean, salut Seamus. Vous allez bien ?

-Très bien, surtout depuis que l'on t'a vu.

Elle rigola et répondit :

-Toujours aussi tombeur à ce que je voix. Harry profite bien de ta fête. Je te donnerai mes cadeaux demain.

-D'accord.

Elle partit

-Demain, elle reste ici après la fête ?

-Dean elle vit ici.

Il ouvrit la bouche et dit :

-Elle vit avec toi ?

-Oui.

-Vénard.

Harry regarda Hermione, elle était près de Minerva et parler ensemble. Harry fit surpris de voire Rogue à son anniversaire. il la vit s'approcher d'Hermione lui mettre les mains sur les hanches et lui faire un baiser sur la joue. Sirius s'approcha de lui et dit :

-C'est vrai que cela fait bizarre, encore maintenant j'ai du mal à Séverus gentil et tendre avec quelqu'un.

-Comment ce fait-il qu'il soit ainsi avec elle ?

-Harry c'est une Malfoy.(lui murmura son parrain) C'est son parrain il l'a récupéré à la fin de sa première année mais Lucius y allait bien trop souvent.

-C'est son parrain ???

-Oui et il est gentil, rigollot et protecteur avec elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi à part avec elle.

A cet instant il vit Rogue et Hermione rirent de bon cœur sous les yeux surpris du professeur de métamorphose. La musique commença et là Harry vit un jeune homme de l'année supérieure aller vers elle. Il le connaissait bien comme toutes les personnes présentent dans cette salle, c'était un joueur de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Il l'invita à danser, elle accepta. Harry la vit virevolter sur la piste de danse. La soirée ce déroula ainsi, Harry au bout d'un moment décida d'aller vers Hermione. Mais sur son chemin Cho s'interposa :

-Bonsoir Harry. Bonne anniversaire même si c'est dans une heure.

-Merci Cho.

Il vit Hermione le regarder et vit un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il revient à Cho et ce dit que ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'amour n'était qu'un béguin d'adolescence, ou il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'attirance physique. Alors qu'avec Hermione il aimait tout en elle, son caractère, son sourire, ses yeux, qu'elle soit un vampire et qu'elle l'assume et sa force pour ce détacher des Malfoy typique. Tout en elle lui plaisait. Il la regarda lorsque Cho se mit à parler.

-Alors heureux que tes parents soient revenus en vie ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Tu sais ce que je viens d'apprendre sur Granger ?

-Non, va y.

-C'est un vampire et elle ne s'en cache pas. Quelle honte ! Tu t'imagines. Moi si j'était une créature de la nuit je ne m'en venterai pas.

-Je sais que c'est un vampire puis qu'elle vit ici avec nous. Et elle ne s'en vente absolu pas. Mais elle a le courage de l'assumer au grand jour. Pourquoi renierait-elle ce qu'elle est si elle se sent le courage de l'assumer.

Cho le regarda surpris et dit :

-Elle vit ici avec toi et ta famille. Et tu n'as pas peur, qu'elle boive votre sang pendant la nuit ?

-Non, pas le moins du monde.

-Tu veux bien aller danser avec moi ?

Harry la suivit. Hermione regarda Harry aller sur la piste de danse avec Cho alors qu'il ne l'avait pas invité une seule fois à danser. Sirius arriva vers elle et l'invita à danser, puis se fut Rémus, Séverus, même James l'invita à danser. Alors qu'Harry n'avait pas lâché Cho. Elle pensa avec amertume :

« J'au été assez bête pour le croire, lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il ne l'aimait plus. »

A ce moment là la musique cessa, James posa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et lui murmura à l'oreille :

--Je suis fière d'avoir danser avec les deux plus belle femmes de cette fête. Cette robe te va à ravir. Tu es splendide mon petit corbeau.

Elle lui sourit, c'est ainsi qu Sirius, Remus, Lily et James l'appelaient. Elle lui sourit et dit :

-Et je suis heureuse d'avoir danser avec toi cornedrue.

Hermione n'était pas considéré comme une enfant par les adultes. Ils étaient amis et s'appelait par des surnoms. James partit et Lily arriva :

-J'étouffe un peu ici je vais. Je vais faire un tour au parc. Tu viens avec Sirius et moi.

-Volontiers

Sirius se transforma en chien, Lily en tigre et Hermione en panthère noire. Hermione avait d'autre animagus mais ses deux naturels étaient la panthère et le corbeau. C'est de la que lui venait son surnom. Mais elle se transformait aussi en louve et en chauve souris. Ils s'amusèrent un petit moment puis rentrèrent dans la salle cela faisait une demi heure que tous les trois avaient disparus lorsque Harry les vit rentrer ils rigolaient à gorges déployé. Il se dirigea vers eux et dit :

-Vous étiez où ?


	8. NA de retour parmis les vivants

Bonjour vous à vous tous

Je sais je suis une morte qui revient à la vie, mais voilà y il a quelques année, j'avis écrite cette histoire entièrement sur mon Pc qui a cramé une nuit d'orage et bien sur je n'avais jamais fait de sauvegarde. J'ai continué à écrire d'autres histoires sans jamais plus publier. Alors je fais un tour d'horizon savoir si il y a beaucoup d'entre vous qui voudrez savoir plusieurs choses :

La première si beaucoup d'entre vous veulent une suite je veux bien essayer de faire une réécriture de la suite de cette fic.

La deuxième c'est que je vais me remettre à publier des histoires, mais voilà je cherche un correcteur pour cela. Mes histoires sont sur donc bien sur Harry Potter, Twilight et quelques NCIS. Je préviens pour correcteur et correctrices qui pourraient être intéressés, mes couples sont jamais les couples officiels, et il y a certaines histoires qui mette en place des couples homosexuelles. Si il y a preneur je suis intéressée.

J'attends vos commentaires pour savoir vos avis…

Cordialement Panth


End file.
